


When you can't stand your Neighbor's Name

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Louis moves out from home to start university. When he gets to know his new neighbors, he meets a certain Harold. Too bad that 'Harold' doesn't suit a guy like, well, Harold, so Louis thinks about a nickname. Unfortunately, Harry has made bad experiences while being Harry. Can Louis fix it again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Sarah! Happy Birthday, Sunshine <3 Hope you have a nice day and that you like my little gift!  
> And too all others, happy Easter and enjoy :)

When you can't stand your neighbor's name...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction. No money is made with this. The plot is a product of me and my mind! Enjoy!

Summary: Louis moved out from home to start university. Right on his second day he's invited for breakfast at his neighbor's place and gets to know a few pretty cool guys, Zayn, Liam, Niall and... Harold. But Harold is just the wrong name for a guy like him, so Louis gives him a nickname. No big deal. But the name Louis picked is connected to very bad memories. Will he manage to make Harold feel comfortable with being Harry again? 

******************

"... And the last box. There, all done!" Johannah smiled pleased as she dropped the last carton box on the new kitchen table.  
Well, it wasn't actually new but it was new for Louis. This flat was going to be his home for the next three or so years. He had been accepted at his favorite university for studying acting and music. But since it was too far away for driving every day, Louis had to move out and into this small two room flat. A tiny kitchen, a room for him and his stuff and a bathroom. It wasn't much but it was his.  
Louis had been working his ass off for the money he needed to pay the rent and after what felt like eternity, he had finally signed the flat's contract. And there was already a new job in sight so paying the bills wouldn't be much of a problem, hopefully. Louis knew that his Mom would always help him, but with the whole lot of mouths she had to feed at home, Louis wouldn't want to be a bother. He would pay his bills himself, he was an adult now!

************

After three more ours of building up cupboards, the new bed and packing everything away - well most of it - they were finally done. Louis pushed the empty pizza box away and closed his eyes contently. He was sitting next to his mom on the couch, everything hurts from the hard work but it was finally done. It felt as if a great weight was taken off of him now and a smile spread over his lips. Hand ruffled his hair and Louis lifted his head to look over to Johannah.  
"I'm going to miss you so much, honey", The woman sighed. "Promise your old mother to be careful and stay out of trouble, will you?"  
"I don't see an old mother!", protested Louis. Johannah laughed.  
"And I don't see a grown up young man next to me." Louis couldn't help but feel proud at that. He reached over and pulled his mother into a tight hug. That was when the street lights flashed on outside of the window.  
"I guess I should get going", said Johannah and stood. "You're sure you have everything you need?"  
Louis nodded and followed his mother to the door. they hugged again and now Louis could feel tears in the corner of his eyes.  
"Don't forget to call", whispered his mom and after a final kiss on his cheek did she leave.  
Louis watched through the window how she pulled off with her car and drove away, back home to his sisters. 

***************

The next day was a Sunday and supposed to be a sleep-in-day. Until someone smashed against Louis' door and woke him up. Groaning and only in his sleep pants did Louis open the door.  
"Yeah?"  
He didn't suppress the yawn that came out of his mouth.  
In front of his door were three strangers. A rather big guy with short brown hair, an exotic looking guy with black hair and a charming smile and an energetic blonde with an entirely too happy expression on his face for this ungodly hour.  
The exotic one was the first one to talk. "Hello! I'm Zayn, this one's Liam and the one all up your personal space is Niall. We're your neighbor's."  
"I'm Louis", answered Louis while staring cross-eyed at the Niall-guy who did come really close. "How can I help you?"  
"We wanted to say hi", said Liam and frowned upon Niall's weird behavior.  
"And invite you over for breakfast", added Zayn.  
"And check if you're homophobic!" With that said did Niall take a step back.  
If not for the early hour, that comment would have taken every comment out of Louis'mind. All he could do was stare. Stare at this strange trio in front of him, mouth supposedly open. 

"Niall", chided Liam. "That's rude!"  
"Yeah. And now you've broken him!" Zayn pointed towards Louis confused and buffed expression.  
Niall shrugged. "Duh, but it's an important question."  
Louis slowly cleared his throat. Was that the normal way up in big cities? "So, did I... pass your test?"  
"Dunno yet. But", Niall made a thing out of checking Louis out, "you're damn hot."  
A slight blush crept over Louis' face as he remembered the state of undressing he was in.  
Zayn laughed and ruffled Niall's hair. "Why don't you grab a shirt or something and come over?" He pointed to the next door that stood open a little.

*******************

Despite the weird start breakfast was pretty relaxed. Liam and Zayn were sharing the flat they were in at the moment and Niall was their friend and also living on the same floor. The floors happened to have two two-person-flats and three one-person-flats. Zayn was studying arts, Liam worked at a local garage and Niall was studying music and was the drummer of a small band in town. Louis basically drowned the blonde in his questions but Niall didn't seem to mind. He was quite the talker actually.  
They got along real good and at one point Louis understood why Niall had been 'checking if Louis was homophobic'. That was when Zayn made a silly but funny comment and Liam suddenly kissed him. Louis felt Niall's eyes on him but he just grabbed a piece of apple and ate it. How could he have a problem with something like that when he was pretty gay himself? Not that he was painting the walls with that. 

A minutes later when the conversation had moved to football, did his phone buzz to tell him he got a message.

_Good morning, honey! How was the first night? The girls miss you already. - Mom_

Louis smiled and tipped: *The night was good. I miss you guys too. I'm getting to know my neighbors right now. Cool guys so far. X, Louis*

_That's nice! Did you meet a Harold already? He helped me one time yesterday and said he's living there too. He was really charming ;)_

"Do you have a Harold here? My mom seemed to have met him yesterday", asked Louis and looked up from his phone.  
"Harold? Oh yeah, that might be Ni's flatmate", answered Liam and filled Zayn's cup with coffee again. "He should be back from work by now, right?"  
Niall nodded. "Yes. He promised to help me dye my hair today."  
A knock at the door interrupted them and Zayn got up to open it.  
"And how does this Harold make a living?", asked Louis interested.  
"He's a model. Not a popular one but he's quite well payed", explained Niall but that was the moment Zayn came back from the door and brought a guy with him who could have slipped right out of a famous magazine - and a few dreams Louis had sometimes. 

Tall, fine developed muscles - from what one could tell since the guy was wearing clothes (a shame really) - long brown curls disappearing behind his back, a beautiful face with an amazing pair of green eyes. He was wearing a shirt with a strange but colorful design on it, tight jeans with ripped knees and a pair of golden boots, matching the tiny necklace.  
All in all, this guy was perfect! Not everyone's taste but definitely Louis'.  
He was still staring into those green depths when he noticed that the stranger was now standing in front of him, a smile on his face and a hand ready to shake. Hoping that he hadn't been a total weirdo and that his staring might have been unnoticed, Louis took the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harold. Are you the son of the beautiful lady I met here yesterday?" Damn, even his voice was a dream.  
"How should I know about the women you met yesterday?", asked Louis and mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he just nod like a normal person? But Harold just laughed.  
"You're definitely Louis. Johannah's told me so much already."  
Louis was impressed and on the other hand, he wasn't. A mother always managed to embarrass her child within the tiniest amount of time. He took a mental note to ask him mom what exactly she had told Harold yesterday and answered: "Yes, I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."  
"Harold Styles", repeated Harold and took a seat next to Louis.  
"You remember your promise about my hair today, Haz?", asked Niall while Zayn offered apple slices to Harold.  
"Yes, I do, No. We'll do it as soon as we're over again, okay?"  
"Okay", smiled Niall and snatched another piece of cheese and bread. That boy could eat a whole lot, really. 

*******************

The conversation didn't last longer that an hour after Harold had joined them. Mainly because the next day would be a Monday and everyone had something to prepare for the new week. While unpacking a few things, Louis was talking to one of his sisters via Skype. Lottie was very eager to hear about everything and now they were gossiping about Harold.  
"How come a guy your age is named Harold?"  
Louis took another shirt out of the box he was currently unpacking and put it into the cupboard.  
"I dunno. But honestly, I don't really like it. It's unfitting!"  
Lottie laughed. "Naaaw, now you have such an Adonis in your neighborhood and you can't stand his name."  
Louis huffed and ignored the Adonis-comment. He was okay with teasing and all but he wouldn't comment all of it.  
The siblings kept talking about possible nicknames until their other sisters and Johannah joined the conversation. 

*****************

The next few days were pretty rough. Getting to know the university, the timetable and the teachers, homework and lots of new people and impressions. Most of the times it was okay but a few times Louis got to his limits and wished to hide in a hole and never come out again. By the end of the week he had over thirty new contacts on his phone and his head was buzzing from information. Friday evening came around and all he was capable of was ordering pizza and watch videos on YouTube.  
Until it knocked on his door that is. Groaning tiredly, Louis got up and opened, somehow knowing that this was the final shot for his Friday evening peace.  
"Oi mate! Wanna come over and watch Deadpool? Zayn and Li are over too."  
For a second he thought about letting the Irish boy down but when Louis noticed the eager and excited look on Niall's face, he couldn't help it. He closed his notebook, put his pizza away and grabbed his pullover from the couch before following Niall into his flat. 

As Louis arrived at Ni's and Harold's place, the others were already gathered on the big couch and watching the first few scenes. Even Harold was there. Louis hadn't seen him often since the green-eyed one was out for a shooting most of the time. And the only empty place was right next to him. Out of the corner of his eye did he see Niall watching him with a wicked grin on his face while he took a seat next to the brunette.  
Harold greeted him with a charming smile and Louis was glad for the dim light in the room because he suddenly felt a bit hot. But, honestly, who wouldn't with such a piece of art next to him?

They had a lot of fun watching the movie. Afterwards did they stay and talk, mostly about Louis and how he was doing as the newbie. It was nice that they cared, really, but at one point he was back to the agony of a buzzing head he'd had earlier that evening.  
"Would you like to see our balcony?", asked Harold suddenly and offered Louis a hand to help him stand up. Louis threw a thankful look at him and towards Niall who stopped Zayn and Liam from following them. ("Don't you dare go smoking! I still have questions about my next gig! You mentioned a certain bar?")

The balcony was really comfortable. Not too big but with enough place for two people, a small bench and a few flowers in flower pots. The view was beautiful too and the traffic noises could be overheard easily.  
Louis and Harold stood there for a while, neither of them saying a word, just breathing and relaxing.  
"Are you okay?" Harold's voice was calm but you could hear a bit of worry underneath the surface.  
Louis nodded. "Yeah... just a hard first week. So much to memorize, so many new people and all that..."  
"I know." Louis looked over to Harold but the other was still looking up to the skyline. After a while he raised his head and locked eyes with Louis. "If you need help or just someone to talk, feel free to call me."  
Louis nodded, a warm feeling in his stomach at the thought of Harold caring that much about him. Well, okay, it wasn't much but it was nice to hear it.  
They stood there in silence for another few moments, just watching the traffic and the stars above. The other three were still discussing something about Niall's next gig and Liam working on something for him in his garage but the sound of their voices was dimmed by the glass doors of the balcony. 

"I wanted to ask you something...", said Harold after a while. He turned around so that his entire body was facing Louis. "I've got a new shooting job on Tuesday and they asked me if I'd know someone with whom I'd like to do it together. So, if you've got the time, would you like to come along?"  
Louis was sure his jaw had reached Earth's core as soon as the question left Harold's mouth. The model wanted to take a photo with him?? As in him and Louis on a photo together? Maybe he should have asked what kind of photo it would be and for which magazine or whatever, but his sanity had left for vacation.  
"I'd love to", was what came out of his mouth and definitely worth it as Harold's lips curled up into a beautiful smile, with dimples and all.  
"Great! Here's the address and the time", He pulled a note out of his pocket and gave it to Louis. The shooting was set on the early evening so Louis would have enough time to get there after uni.  
"You wanna go back in or do you need more time?"  
Louis shook his head. There as no way he'd calm down right now anyway but now he had a good reason for it. Like a kind-of-date with Harold. 

****************

"What did you two do out there for so long?", asked Zayn when they joined them again. "We don't mind seeing you making out."  
Louis face felt as if it was on fire but Harold just laughed. "I bet you would like that, Zee."  
Niall laughed too. "And? Did you ask him?"  
The Irish earned a few confused looks for that but when Harold nodded, he explained: "Our dear Harold wanted to ask Lou here if he wants to come along for a shooting job."  
The confused expressions turned into kinda shocked ones.  
"But you didn't take anyone along since..."  
Before Liam could finish his sentence he was silenced by a punch in the rips from Niall.  
Now it was Louis' turn to be confused. "Did Harry never ask one of you to come along?"  
The silence that followed was thick and heavier than the iceberg of the Titanic. Louis felt as if he'd just done something incredibly wrong and the looks he got told him that he was right.  
"Harry's" expression was angry and cold but there was also a hurt look in his eyes as if Louis had just betrayed him.  
Niall cleared his throat. "We don't call him Harry."  
"But why?" Maybe he should have shut his mouth and leave but he couldn't stop the question. "Harry's way more fitting for him." Okay and sometimes he was an idiot.  
Within seconds did Harold/Harry grab his keys and rush out of the flat, slamming the doors behind him. 

***************

To say that Louis was confused wasn't enough to express how he felt for the next two days. He'd left Ni's and Harry's flat soon after the guy itself, angry because he was treated like a criminal but neither of the others would explain what he'd done wrong.  
Well, he knew what he'd done. He'd given Harold a nickname. But that's not reason enough to react like that, right? If you don't like a nickname you can tell the other in a friendly tone?  
In a moment of feeling childish, he'd saved the number Harold had scribbled on the back of the paper under "Harry Styles".  
For the rest of the weekend, Louis had tried to catch Zayn, Liam or Niall and get a proper explanation out of them but somehow the mates managed to avoid him like the pest.  
Why couldn't they tell him what was so bad for Harold to be called Harry?

That was that. But the more important question was, was Louis supposed to still show up on Tuesday or not?  
When he leaves his flat on Monday for uni, he's still thinking about if he should call Harry, pardon, Harold, and just ask him. Louis was barely able to focus on his studies that day so when he came back home he made a beeline to his neighbor's door and rang the bell. Without stopping.  
When the door opened he stepped inside, ignoring the protests. He walked all up into Niall's personal space and demanded answers.  
"If you don't tell me what's wrong with calling him Harry immediately, I'll get mad!"  
The Irish lad opened his mouth, probably to protest against but Louis stopped him with his secret weapon. He put on his kicked-puppy look. "Please, No. I don't get why he hates me for that!"  
Niall sighed. "He doesn't hate you, Lou. He's just... he's made really bad experiences."  
"While being called Harry?" Now that made more sense but still. Niall pulled him in a bit more and closed the door behind them.  
"Look, it's not my story to tell. But Harold isn't his real name. He actually is Harry Edward Styles, but he chose to go by Harold because... people started to use him and his good heart. So he kind of thought that becoming Harold, becoming an adult would protect him."

That was all Louis got out of Niall but it was a start. He couldn't help getting angry though. Just because he had thought about a nickname for a friend he was put into the same box as the ones who had hurt and used Harry? He'll, that guy didn't even know him good enough to tell his favorite color!  
Instead of doing his homework, Louis pulled out his phone and dialed Harry's number. The curly head was probably working since the call connected with the mailbox directly.

"This is the mailbox of Harold Styles. I'm currently not able to talk to you directly so please leave me a message and I'll contact you as soon as possible. Have a nice day!"  
PEEEEP  
"I'm really mad you know? I almost had to break into your flat and coax the information out of poor Niall just because you seem to have put me into a box with even knowing me! Just because others used you for something while you were Harry, doesn't mean I'd do the same! I can't believe I liked you! That's so unfair of you but okay, I get it! Mature Harold build up his walls and left Harry behind instead of letting Harry grow from his experiences! It's not wrong to be careful but the way you treated me just because I gave you a nickname without knowing your background is just... asshole-ly. And I know that's not a word!"  
Louis would have rambled for hours if not for the battery of his phone going down. Damn energy! But t least he'd gotten rid of his built up anger and frustration. He'd just concentrate on uni and look of the three other neighbors would stick to Harold - he'd totally understand since they were friends for so long - or stay his friends too. But Harold was on the shit-list now.

*******************

/Be in time today! - H.\  
Louis was so busy staring at the words on his screen that he nearly missed the professor's question if not for his neighbor's kick under the table. He hadn't received an answer after his phone had been recharged yesterday and he hadn't gotten any other message - as in Harry standing in front of his door and apologizing. A few minutes ago though, his phone buzzed, telling him that he got a text. Louis felt the anger inside him grow again. What did Harry think? That he was some kind of ball he could throw into any direction as he liked? Oh, Louis would show him how much he liked this!

Despite his anger, Louis had put pretty much effort into his looks before leaving his flat. He wore his tightest black jeans that made his butt look amazing, a dark blue shirt that underlined the color of his eyes and white shoes. His hair was freshly washed but styled without any spray or gel since he didn't know what the photographer would want. If he would even be on the photo that is. He was still unsure what was going on in Harry's mind so he kept his excitement at bay. 

Louis was ten minutes early. He was kind of proud that he'd gotten to the right address without bothering passengers and within time. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to what seemed to be an agency, a big building painted white, big windows and all fancy but not too much.  
After he took the first step into the building, everything went pretty fast. A bunch of women who seemed to have been waiting for him welcomed him and dragged him into another room while fuzzing over how cute he'd look and all that. It was a bit overwhelming but he managed to keep breathing while they put make-up on, styled his hair and kept talking. At one point though, he couldn't help but interrupt them.  
"You and Harold are going to look sooo cute together! The perfect pair! Nothing compared to the other one he'd brought one year ago, right Sarah?", said the brown haired woman who had her fingers in his hair.  
"What was that one for a guy?", asked Louis and the blonde, Sarah, answered immediately.  
"A real pain in the ass! He was all sweet at first but when he saw how much the photographer liked him, he asked Hazza to take him to every shooting. At one point, he was on more photos than Harold. And the worst part was that they had been in a relationship!"  
After that Louis didn't know what to say anymore. What horrible thought that someone you love could do something like that to you. Now it wasn't a real surprise that Harold didn't want to be Harry anymore...  
But why had he asked Louis to join him at this shooting?

It felt as if he had eaten a bunch of birds and stones who now had decided to leave his stomach again. Louis would have loved to turn around and run away but then he would looked like a weak foul. So he took another deep breath and continued walking. There was a typical white background blanket hanging down onto the white ground. Lamps enlightened the wide room and a lot of people were running around. Cameras were flashing, it nearly looked like a lightening storm. And there, in front of the wide background, stood Harry. He made a serious face and followed the orders of a photographer who didn't leave doubts about his sexuality.  
"Louis is here, Sebi!", announced Sarah and pushed him towards the photographer who first checked Louis out before actually greeting him.  
"In time. Perfect, honey! I guess dear Harold told you about the project?"  
"Uh,no?" Louis was kinda thankful that he needed to focus on Sebi's talking but he felt the look of those green eyes never leaving him.  
"Okay, long story short, you and Harold there are going to pose as a couple for the cover of a book. It's about science fiction and we'll edit the pictures later so they'll look like that but now join Harold and look lovey-dovey, 'kay?" Sebi gave Louis a little push and he slowly approached Harry. He couldn't read anything in those green orbs and that did nothing to ease his nervousness.  
"Perfect, love! And now with emotions! C'mon, you're in love!" 

****************

At the end of the shooting, Louis was pretty sure Sebi loved him but he couldn't care less. Harry had just ignored him during their breaks and not even greeted him! What was it with this kind of behavior?  
He took the jacket from where ha had left it - he didn't wear it when he arrived but now it was rather cold outside - and walked towards the front door. It was surprisingly dark in the hallway. His phone told him that it was already past ten pm so he'd just go home and shower before going to bed. He'd deal with Harry tomorrow.  
That was what he thought however, before he suddenly was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a tiny room full of cleaning equipment.  
"What the hell!? Let go of me!" Louis didn't care about the panic in his voice while he fought the tight grip of the stranger.  
He froze though, as the stranger started to speak: "Calm down, Lou, it's me! Oww-fuck!" While struggling, Louis had managed to actually hit the other in the face.  
"If you think I'm going to apologize for that, you're wrong! What do you think you're doing? Pulling me into a dark room like a kidnapper?" Louis'eyes finally adjusted to the little light in there and he could see Harry holding his jaw. Hopefully it wouldn't bruise.  
"M sorry", mumbled Harry and avoided looking at Louis.  
Louis sighed. "What do you want?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.  
"I... I'm sorry, Louis. What you said... you're right with being angry. I shouldn't have treated you like that despite whatever had happened to me."  
Louis could clearly see the guilt written onto Harry's face and he felt his anger and frustration slowly fading. Damn, he just couldn't stay mad when faced with such kitten eyes.  
"Apology accepted. But next time you'll tell me if I do something you don't like and don't get all asshole, okay?"  
The way Harry perked up at that was just too cute. "Next time?"  
Now Louis couldn't help feeling insecure. He tried to overplay it though: "If you still want me around that is."  
Harry took his hand away from his jaw. "Please."  
Louis' eyebrow went upstairs at that. "Please what?"  
The answer he got was nothing he could have expected but he definitely liked the way those pink warm lips felt against his. So he kissed back. When they broke apart to get some air, Harry added: "Please, stay with me, Louis."  
"Yeah", was all Louis was able to answer before he was kissed again. 

They left the agency while holding hands. It was almost eleven pm now and you could see the stars in the sky. Louis stopped and looked up, remembering that moment on the balcony when he'd been with Harry.  
A question pushed it's way to the front of his brain. "Uum... what am I supposed to call you now?"  
He looked up to Harry, who pulled him a little closer.  
"What about boyfriend? Or do you prefer lover or...?"  
Louis blushed heavily. "No! Which name! Idiot."  
Harry smiled. "Well, how about... Harry? Someone told me it would fit."  
Now it was Louis' turn to kiss Harry. He knew that there would perhaps be much trouble in the future, because he was sure that there was more than just this what had hurt Harry, but this was a good start. And if they were meant to be - and something inside him told him that, yes, they were - they'd find a way. 

****************

Click! FLASH!  
The two jumped and turned around in slight panic.  
"Sorry but this was just perfect! What did you take so long?"  
Any other moment, Louis would have laughed out right now, all he could do was stare at Momo, the brunette who had done Louis' hair, who'd just taken a photo of them while kissing.  
The guy beamed at them. "This is going to be the perfect birthday present for Sarah!"

~End~


End file.
